Wedding Blues
by My red-headed idol
Summary: Preceeds story 'Some things were meant to be'. Not by much. One off. Romance-ish. Rikkulette, kind of. Maybe T, not sure, so rating it at that.


Disclaimer: The usual. I am, unfortunately, not responsible, nor do I hold any licence, for the wonderful characters in the KH series, however, you will find them in this story

Wedding Blues

"You have got to be kidding!!.... Well, I know you're not, but... but.... what happened to our stag night, or their hen do, or even our presence at the event!! Riku, you've gone one too far this time!! How could you?!! Didn't you think we'd all want to be there?!!"

Sora was yelling at the phone, which he was holding two feet in front of him, and making faces at. He was unhappy at the news he had just received. Riku and Olette had just got married – and had done it on the quiet! He had always imagined being Riku's best man and Riku being his, and this went against everything!

"Mr Mayor, you are out of order!!" Sora finally yelled as he flung the handset across the room.

Kairi, hearing the yelling, had raced in from the patio, just in time to see the phone flinging. She had never seen Sora so wound up.

"Sora, what's up? Why do you hate our phone? What has it done to you?", she queried in a gentle tone, as she picked it up off the floor by the fireplace.

"You remember our friend, Riku? Our best friend, Riku? Well he just bloody well got married to Olette without us!!... Bastard!!... I hate him!... What happened to me being best man?"

Kairi's bright blue eyes opened wide in complete shock.

"You're kidding!.... No, you're not kidding, I didn't mean that, what I meant was, why... when... is Olette pregnant?"

Reality hit Sora, as he looked into her clear blue and very pregnant eyes.

"I didn't think of that, and I didn't ask before I threw the phone. You think that's why? But, why wouldn't they have called us, they must know we'd have turned up on a moment's notice!"

Sora looked very confused, his eyes, in contrast to Kairi's, looked vague, unfocussed and very confused.

"Sora, I'm sure they must have had a good reason. Riku is event guy, he would never have married on the QT if he could have had a big do." answered Kairi, honestly. "You've got to ring him back and find out. We can throw them a wedding shower, post event, instead of guys' and gals' dos." she rationalised.

"As usual, sweetie, you're right! I knew I loved you for a reason!" said Sora, ducking to avoid one of Kairi's frequent, but soft, missile cushions. "Pass me the unloved phone," he said from a covert position behind the arm of the sofa, "I'll ring Riku back, but could you go and sunbathe, or do woman things in the bathroom, 'cos I really need privacy for this one.... but I promise to fill you in." muttered Sora in somewhat of an undertone.

"Here you go," said Kairi, handing Sora the housephone with the batteries reinserted, "I'll try Olette on my mobile from poolside." she said as she exited the room, knowing how rarely Sora required privacy from her, and therefore, willing to comply.

"So, Riku, congratulations!" said Sora as the phone was answered at the other end. " I overreacted a little... I think! Sorry!!"

"It's OK!" replied the voice at the end of the phone, which was female! "Riku's still dealing with your rant but you deserve an explanation," said Olette, "We were here at the Castle, and Mickey suggested he could marry us when he swore Riku in as Mayor, and it seemed like a good idea. Then it got complicated. If we started inviting people, we'd have had to invite Axel and Demyx, which would have been a disaster!! And anyway, apart from the wedding, would we invite them to the stag or the hen party?!..."

"Well..... good question! Here's another – are you pregnant?"

"No, I'm not! I thought better of you Sora!! That was so out of order! When we are,... we will let you know! Don't worry! Look, juvenile, we'll have a party when we get back, and in the meantime, maybe you might want to look at your own relationship!" said Olette, sounding more irate than Sora had ever heard, but it did make him think. They were so happy together, did Kairi want marriage as well? Surely she'd have said something, or was everyone walking around on eggshells, even Roxas and Namine, because of the whole Axel/Demyx thing. Well, sorry, life cannot be kept on hold just because those two have a problem. Maybe he should marry Kairi... but they were so young, but then again, so were Riku and Olette. Life was very confusing.

"Mayor Riku not back then." commented Luxord as he slouched in without knocking. As this was a usual occurrence when their door was unlocked, Sora was unperturbed.

"Lux, you are not going to believe this but... Riku married Olette – without any of us!.. At Disney Castle."

"No biggie. We'll throw a party when they get back."

"How can you be so laid back about it?.... It's wrong!... "

"Sora, you're a great bloke, but get over yourself! This was Riku and Olette's thing and they must have had their reasons!"

"Yeah!! Two!! Axel and Demyx! They need sorting out!"

"I'll speak to His Mickeyness, if I know him half as well as I do, he'll think of something." said Luxord confidently.


End file.
